The Internet is known to experience Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks, which recently have exceeded 1 terabit per second (tbps) of traffic generated by over 150,000 “Internet of Things” (IoT) or Smart devices. Many consumers do not even know that their smart devices (such as Internet-connected televisions, cars, refrigerators, or thermostats) are participating in these massive attacks by acting as “bots”. Unfortunately, it is becoming far too easy for hackers/miscreants to gain control of poorly configured and potentially vulnerable IoT/smart devices.